


Sleepy Dominos

by kisahawklin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Like, Maybe in a few years from now, Multi, Sleeping Together, When Dean's old enough for parts of him to ache, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: Based onthis postby @suddenlypoly.Polyamory: when you’re all spooning one direction, but one person needs to move… so then everyone has to move. It’s like sleepy, sleepy dominos.





	Sleepy Dominos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).



> This was just such a wonderful mental image I had to write it. And then it ended up not being nearly as sleepy-domino-like as I was expecting. *shrug*

When Dean had fallen asleep, he'd been alone, over on the right side of the bed. 

Now he's in the middle of it, human furnace Sam on his right, and angel furnace Cas on his left. He's roughly two million degrees Kelvin. 

He's on his side, which is sooooo not good for his hips. He shifts a little to test them out, and yeah, he's sore. He's not really sure how he got old enough to get sore from sleeping, but it beats the alternative, he supposes. 

Cas is in front of him, lying on his back without a care in the world. His arm is wedged between them, and Dean can feel the force of Cas's grip on his thigh, five bruises waiting to happen.

Sam is behind him, spooned up close, his knees behind Dean's knees, his chest against Dean's back. Dean's sweating, but he doesn't mind it. Well, he minds the sweating, but he'll live with it to feel Sam this close. His breath is soft on Dean's neck, and there's nothing in the universe more reassuring.

Also, Sam's pointy elbow is jabbing him in the back. That's less reassuring and more annoying, but in general he doesn't mind it as much as he minds the way Sam seems to always have the sheet twisted around his body twice. The covers get kicked to the bottom of the bed and that's fine – the three of them put out enough body heat to keep the bunker warm through any ten winters – but the sheet always seems to get wrapped around Sam, and pulls them all together into an impossible-to-escape burrito. 

Of course, Dean's had a lifetime of practice of getting out of impossible-to-escape situations, and a few months of getting out of this one in particular. He presses back against Sam, and Sam responds by sleepily rolling over – taking more of the sheet with him, and forcing Cas to roll onto his side or lose the sheet altogether.

This gives Dean juuuuust enough room to lie on his back and inchworm down to the end of the bed, emerging from the bottom of the sheet, triumphant. By the time he's standing mostly steady on his own two feet, Cas has started shivering and shifted across the bed to curl up behind Sam, his cheek pressed into Sam's back. 

Dean waits for just a moment more, knowing what comes next.

Cas brings his hand up to Sam's thigh, gripping it like he'd gripped Dean's, and Dean knows they'll have matching bruises in the morning. 

Dean takes a piss and gets a drink of water, letting the heat dissipate. When the sweat starts to evaporate and he gets the chills, he heads back to the bedroom, carefully pulling the sheet out from under Sam until he can climb in and press back against his brother, taking one of his feet between Dean's because Sam's not awake enough to stop him.

Tomorrow morning he'll wake up on his other side, because as much as it hurts his hips to sleep on his side, he can't seem to sleep on his front for more than an hour or two. His head'll be resting on Sam's chest and there'll be a puddle of drool on Sam's shoulder that Sam will tease him about because he is constitutionally unable to let it go.

Cas will be on Sam's other side, and their hands will probably be threaded together, resting on Sam's stomach with Sam's gigantic paw on top. 

If it's a good day for Sam, he might shove their hands down onto his cock. They might roll around again, trying to find the way they fit best right now. It changes every week or so, and Dean finds he's okay with that. It's a slow moving train, this one, but it's getting them where they need to go.

Dean shifts back another inch or two, nestling into the curve of Sam's body, secretly enjoying the fact that Sam envelops him completely – will rest his head on top of Dean's, if Dean ducks his a little. 

It's good, this little jigsaw puzzle they're working out. No, not jigsaw puzzle. They fit together in all kinds of different ways, make all kinds of different combinations. They're more like… Legos. Dean lets that one take him into sleep, the thought of a supernatural Lego movie almost enough to make him laugh out loud. That would wake Sam, though, and for now Dean's happy right where he is.


End file.
